


Missing Moments

by arctickchild



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctickchild/pseuds/arctickchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiness is an odd thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Moments

There is a moment.

Not the adrenaline-fuelled, exhilarating moment of the rooftop, with Harold's hands resting on either side of the phone as if he can't believe that they're both still alive. Not the one before, filled with near-confessions and trembling fingers and the feeling of Harold punching in codes with just enough pressure to be read.

It's a moment that comes after, when days have turned into weeks and the clock is steadily ticking down to whatever the next crisis will be, when John hands Harold his tea and their fingers hesitate on each other for a moment too long before Harold takes it, and _oh_.

He grins, and Harold frowns, putting his cup down.

“I've missed something,” he says, and John shakes his head and takes a sip of his coffee.

It's a strange thing, happiness, John decides. Choosing the worst – and best – moments to sneak up on you. From a job that gets you off the streets, or a moment where you can save a child or stop a killer. Or from a person, who gives you those chances and more. Someone who never fails to find you, even when you've got a bomb strapped to your chest and a gun pointed at him.

“No, Harold,” he says. “You haven't missed anything.”


End file.
